


【翻譯】Sticky Fingers

by sandykill



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: This could've taken a porny turn but didn't
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 14:05:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7804687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandykill/pseuds/sandykill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>金士曼訓練生們發起一場比賽，比賽誰能從梅林那偷走最多東西。伊格西一如往常地奪冠了。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【翻譯】Sticky Fingers

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sticky Fingers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3373685) by [sometimesilie (Serpentsign)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serpentsign/pseuds/sometimesilie). 



> 梅林對所有物的佔有慾

那些試驗、那些爭取蘭斯洛特位置的競爭以及那些小狗們足夠讓伊格西在這幾個禮拜裡忙個不停了。但是一等到穩定了下來之後，他的小腦袋轉個不停，手指發癢。哈利還待在病房裡，而其他訓練生太容易被他的穿著、口音與教養給分散注意力，實在算不了什麼挑戰，於是最明顯的選擇便是梅林了。梅林極其小心地守護他的私人物品，無時無刻將它們都保持在伸手可及的範圍內，不然就是僅僅將它們捏在手裡，防備那些愛偷東西的金士曼或訓練生們。

幾天後，一支閃亮黑色的金士曼標配鋼筆在他的手指間旋轉著。在他”不小心”地鬆開J.B.的鏈子(並往房間另一頭扔出一顆飼料好讓那隻笨狗移動)並在將他抓回來的途中撞上梅林的桌子後，他唯一能入手的一個小小戰利品。

「你從誰那偷來的？」查理問，多年的練習輕易將五官扭出譏笑的表情。伊格西，不是會讓已下定決心針對他的查理失望的人，在其他訓練生於他們周圍聚集時不以為意地將筆扔向他。

「梅林，」他說，看著嘲諷的表情從查理的臉上滑落且迅速轉為驚恐。他扔下那隻筆並後退著遠離它就像放在你家門口的滴答響包裹。他環顧整個房間，注意所有的監視攝像頭。

「你瘋了，」迪格比(Digby)從他的安全點說，藏在雨果(Hugo)的背後。

「什麼啊？那不就是一支筆。你沒法幹得更好嗎？」他看著那念頭種進他們的腦袋瓜裡，挑釁激起所有人的鬥志。

「很好。我接受你的挑戰。」查理，那傲慢的蠢蛋說。其他的人也都一一附和，急切地想做些跟一缸子水、機槍或爆炸無關的事。梅林不會傷害他們的。大概。

那變成了某種比賽。蘿西提出了一個計分方式，物品的價值取決於1)有多大；2)與梅林有多貼身。最後定出的分數為：一支筆五分，一個馬克杯十分，一塊手寫板二十分。魯佛斯(Rufus)幾乎確保了自己的勝利地位，在第二個禮拜在梅林轉身時將他的手寫板猛拋進最接近的樹叢裡，並在解散之後讓他的黃金獵犬將它撿回來。但蘿西證明了自己是個難纏的對手，某天晚上從身上所有口袋掏出數量可觀的迴紋針、USB和耳機們。

這就是為什麼現在他蹲在簡報室的資料櫃後方，盯著梅林查看設計圖並運行系統檢查看了三小時。他睡著了一小會，在梅林從椅子裡呻吟著伸懶腰時驚醒。他沒踢到那個金屬櫃完全只是運氣，他看見梅林站起身，一隻手按摩著頸部後側。他拔下眼鏡放到一旁的桌子上，將臉轉離螢幕，捏了捏鼻樑困倦地眨著眼。一道強烈的感覺，要嘛就是現在或是永無相同機會，伊格西向前衝出，抓住眼鏡後飛奔進走廊。希望梅林的糟糕視力與全都長得一模一樣的訓練生制服讓他辨認不出拿走他眼鏡的那坨人影是誰。

在寢室的門外，他將眼鏡戴上並整平制服後做出他最趾高氣揚的模樣走入房間。蘿西扎實的倒抽一口氣，雨果與迪格比鼓掌歡呼，就連查理都為了他的魯莽勇氣而一臉勉強的敬佩。當他的雙眼努力適應突然改變的鏡片度數時伊格西對偷了梅林的眼鏡的自己感到有點糟糕。

然而下一秒，蘿西口中發出的驚喘不再那麼敬畏，鼓掌聲徹底停息，雨果的手還懸在半空中。但主要是查理那歡喜的表情，他的目光落在伊格西左邊肩膀後方，令伊格西全身血液發冷。他轉過身，掛起希望能讓人信服的微笑。

「看啊梅林，我撿到你的眼鏡！」梅林的面部肌肉不動如山。他戴著與伊格西從他那拿走的一模一樣的另一副眼鏡。

「你覺得自己是唯一耍花招的訓練生嗎，嗯？」梅林問，揪住伊格西的脖子將他拖出門外，偷來的眼鏡掛在一邊耳朵上。

「如果這能給你安慰的話，我想你贏得這個比賽了。」稍晚，跑了兩個鐘頭的圈的伊格西跛著腿回來時蘿西這麼說。

 

 


End file.
